Chances,
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “Sasuke, have you ever thought of me being your lover?” AU, NaruSasu.


"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto clutched the bedsheets underneath him lightly,

Seeing there was no response, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Sasuke, have you ever thought of me being your lover?"

Stopped.

Sasuke stared up, onto Naruto.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No."

Naruto frowned a little at that answer, but smiled brightly later on.

"Glad to hear that,"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance, "What?"

"_That means that you haven't even thought of me not being your lover,"_

_

* * *

_

Days had past after Naruto had said that sentence, and Sasuke was acting as if nothing had happened at all.

It seemed that he didn't care to Naruto.

He 'didn't'.

As usual, they played basketball after school, but something unusual happened.

"Sasuke, pass the ball to me!" Neji ran further away, to an empty space.

The raven-haired spotted him,

Nearing the distance between them until it was safe to pass, his hands were about to be stretched out until,

Naruto suddenly appeared just in front of him, so closely.

"You aren't getting away!"

Sasuke stared at him with total disbelief, and his first instinct was to drop the ball and fall back.

"Sa-Sasuke...!"

"Wha, your elbows are bleeding!" Naruto went over and checked Sasuke's wound, but his hands were slapped away immediately.

Sasuke glared at him, "Don't touch me,"

"What? You're-"

Sasuke just ignored him and walked to where the water taps were.

Naruto turned and stared at their friends, before running to Sasuke again.

Sasuke turned on the tap, and searched in his pocket if he had any tissue papers.

"Sasuke, here!"

He bit his bottom lip in annoyance when he heard Naruto's voice.

Turning, he saw Naruto wetting the tissue and pulled his arm closer to him.

"I'll clean it, -"

"I can do it myself, idiot!" Sasuke grumbled and attempted to push Naruto away,

But the blonde's strength was much more stronger, and he insisted he would clean it for him.

As Naruto turned off the water tap, he moved closer,

Sasuke noticed the blue eyes, and he lowered his vision, to his lips-

"Just damn it, Naruto...!" Sasuke finally managed to push Naruto away from him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with total disbelief. "Just what's wrong with you, Sasuke!?"

"Nothing is wrong...!"

"Just let me clean it-"

"I don't need!"

"Your other elbow is bleeding too! Don't just use it!"

Frustrated, he shifted his vision to his group of friends, and saw Sai standing there, reading book.

"Sai..!"

He looked up from his book, looking at Sasuke. "Huh?"

"Don't huh me...! Just get over here!"

"... Eh?"

"Don't make me repeat my words."

Sai closed his book slowly and sighed, before taking a little to walk to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. What the heck?

Sasuke snatched the wet tissue and stuffed it into Sai's hands.

"He'll clean it alright!? So just damn it, go away!-"

"What's wrong with me helping you!?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Damn his kind heart, wanting to help him clean his wounds.

Damn his words, making him that affected.

Damn his lips, it's se-

WAIT.

Out of topic.

"Because you're just a clumsy idiot," Sasuke grumbled and turned to face Sai.

Sai looked at them expressionless,

"Oh."

* * *

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you today? You're not like yourself."

He immediately choked on his bottle of drink at Kiba's question.

"What's wrong with me." Sasuke sighed and capped the bottle,

"You seemed to be avoiding Naruto. It's weird."

"What? I don't have to-"

Neji sat on the bench, "You purposely came early, avoiding the bus that Naruto always takes, and you didn't even go to Klas's cafe to eat after school, which you two always go."

Sasuke cursed under his breath softly, he shouldn't had followed Neji today.

Sai kept his book, "Plus the reaction of you when Naruto went near you, and you refused that immediately when he was trying to help you with your wounds."

Throwing the towel at Sai, he leaned onto the locker.

"You're unneeded here."

"And, you even stayed with us to go home with us when it's totally inconvenient." Kiba stared at him, frowning.

Sai looked at him, "Neji, Kiba. I suspect that."

"Same."

"Me too!" Kiba shrugged.

"Wait, suspect what?"

* * *

"Just what's wrong with him?" Naruto sighed as the bus started moving.

Gaara continued to play with his phone, ignoring Naruto.

"Gaara, you saw it right?! He was treating me as though I'm a pest or something!"

"You're a pest," Gaara mumbled softly.

Naruto stared at Gaara, and folded his arms. "Sasuke thinks that also...?"

Shikamaru yawned, "You cares a lot of what Sasuke thinks uh."

A light tint of red appeared at Naruto's cheeks, "Wh-What!"

"Don't think we don't know,"

Shikamaru shrugged, and went back to his short nap.

Naruto stared at Gaara, and the red-haired went back to his phone.

"..."

* * *

"I'm home," Sasuke sighed softly as he opened the door lightly.

Staring at the empty corridor, he sighed.

He was left with nothing, except an empty house.

Opening his bag, he saw a phone lying in his bag.

Naruto's.

"How did it even get into here."

* * *

Naruto stared at his house phone, and looked into the mirror.

"S-Sasuke, you know. Want to come over my place?"

Too retarded.

Shaking his head, he repeated.

"Hey Sasuke damn it! Just get over to my place now!"

An inspiration for an argument.

"Sasuke, can you please come over my house now?"

Too formal.

It was probably all his fault.

Why did he even said those kind of weird things?

Folding his arms,

"Sasuke..."

"What?"

Naruto frowned, "Old man, I'm not in the mood to eat, just go ahead with Granny Tsunade."

"Naruto."

"I told you to-"

"Naruto."

"I said-... W-Wha, Sasuke."

Naruto sat there, looking at Sasuke with total astonishment.

Why was he even here?

"W-W-W-Why did you come?"

Sasuke threw the phone at Naruto, and sighed.

"So I'm not welcome here?"

Turning, he felt his arm being pulled back,

He tripped over the book that was lying on the floor, and he felt an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him, preventing him from moving.

Sasuke stopped breathing when he noticed the blue eyes were so near to him.

He looked away, avoiding the blue eyes.

"I'm just here to return you your phone," He tried to not to show his embarrassment.

Naruto smiled slightly, "Sasuke, you came...!"

Sasuke glared at him, "And so can you just let go of me now?"

Naruto moved closer, "Let's stay like this."

"If you're going to stay like this, then don't move nearer!" Sasuke moved his face further,

And they heard the door opening slowly.

"Naruto...! Why didn't you serve Sasuke-kun some drinks-... Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked around and saw Naruto lying on the bed, rubbing his stomach.

Sasuke leaned on the wall, his face flushed.

"G-Good evening," Sasuke blabbered.

"That hurts, Sasuke...!"

Jiraiya looked at them weirdly, "Did something happened?"

"We were wrestling," Sasuke kicked the book that caused him to trip under the drawer.

Naruto frowned a little, "I'll serve him the drinks later on,"

"Naruto, somebody is looking for you."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "Who?"

"Just come," Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and pulled him away,

"Sasuke, you'll have to wait awhile." Tsunade appeared and closed the door, leaving Sasuke alone.

* * *

Naruto stared at the person in front of him.

He frowned, tensed.

"F-Father."

Jiraiya looked at the blonde,

"Naruto, go with him."

Sasuke walked up the stairs quietly, not making any noise.

Naruto was the child of the rich family.

They were bringing him away.

Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke pretended that he hadn't hear anything, and he quickly read a magazine hidden below Naruto's pillow.

Naruto entered the room, and looked at Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

He looked at him, "What. Anything to tell me?"

"Yea."

Sasuke lowered the magazine, and stared at him.

What was his answer?

"I didn't know you were that perverted too! You read this kind of magazine too...!" Naruto grinned happily and smacked his back hardly,

And Sasuke finally saw what kind of magazine did he took.

Screw it...!

What's wrong with the girls inside it!?

"You sicko...!" Sasuke threw the magazine at him mercilessly, and stormed to the door.

Naruto's grin faded, and he caught up to Sasuke, and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke, tomorrow. Meet me at the Jack's, alright?"

He let go of Sasuke, there was no response.

As Sasuke left the room,

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Sasuke wore his hoodie, and sighed.

Jack's?

It's a place that sell expensive food.

"Looks like he's rich already..." Sasuke frowned slightly.

* * *

"Do I have to wear all these? They are weird!" Naruto groaned and adjusted his clothes umcomfortably.

"You've to." Tsunade patted his head.

Looking at the time, she smiled slightly.

"It's about time, he's coming already."

As she walked to Jiraiya, both of them turned to look at Naruto.

"Good luck in your confession!"

"W-WHAT?!"

* * *

Sasuke saw Tsunade and Jiraiya exiting Jack's, and surprisingly, the window panels were covered by black curtains.

There was a long sliver car parked outside Jack's.

A chauffeur was standing there, "Sasuke-san."

"E-Eh?" Sasuke looked at the person weirdly.

"Naruto-san is waiting for you inside."

Opening the door, "Naruto?"

He saw colorful light bulbs hanged all over the place, and Naruto standing there, smiling at him.

"S-Sasuke! Come here, the food is ready."

He stared at Naruto weirdly.

He was wearing tuxedo.

"..."

Walking to the table, he saw the high quality dishes.

"Naruto. What's wrong?"

"Sasuke, let's eat!"

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was quiet.

Very quiet.

"Sasuke, I might be going with my father to Italy."

He chewed the food slowly,

He was behaving like a rich child already.

So he must have agreed uh.

"But I haven't agreed to it yet! I wanted to ask you about it."

Sasuke dropped his cutlery, "Just go."

Naruto frowned, "Eh?"

Sasuke stood up, and ran out of the Jack's.

Naruto recognized the look.

He knew where Sasuke was going.

"I'm going to the another way," Naruto ran to the forest, ignoring his chauffeur's calls.

He was going for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke stormed through the bushes,

Since he was going,

Then why did he still invited him out.

He stopped his steps when he saw a river in front.

It was the same.

He couldn't get over.

* * *

_Neji hoped over, he succeeded._

_Sasuke stood at the other side, looking at his friends._

_"Sasuke, jump over!"_

_He frowned._

_Naruto just grinned and stood in front of his friends._

_Stretching his small hands over,_

_"Sasuke, over here! I'll pull you over this obstacle!"_

* * *

Sasuke looked away from the river,

He felt weird.

"Damn that clumsy idiot."

Suddenly he heard panting, and Naruto were standing at the other side of the river.

Sasuke took a step back.

"You look nice in tuxedo uh,"

Naruto didn't felt happy at that praise,

"It's good, you have chauffeur to fetch you everywhere at Italy already,"

"Sasuke, I-"

"Having good food and all, Naruto, isn't this the life you dreamed of? Go ahead!"

"Sasuke...!"

Naruto glared at him,

"Let's share all these happiness together. Come with me to Italy."

Sasuke widened his eyes.

What?

He saw Naruto's arm being stretched to him,

"Take my hand."

Sasuke's hand stretched to Naruto's,

And as their fingers almost touched, Sasuke backed out.

"I don't have the rights to take away your dream and happiness."

Turning, he hugged himself lightly, and ran away.

"Sasuke...! I don't need to be rich...!"

He turned to see the blonde for the last time,

"Look. This is our distance."

Sasuke remained expressionless, standing far from Naruto.

Naruto groaned in frustration.

"There's no distance between you and I!"

Breathing in, he jumped.

Jumping over the river, he caught hold of Sasuke's hand and pulled it to him.

"No distance, Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"What, as a friend I-"

Naruto separated them, "I don't want to be your friend."

"Then let's go on separate ways," Sasuke grumbled and turned, but to be pulled back.

"Time to think of my chances being your lover already," Naruto cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"-101%," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto laughed, "I'm not going to Italy! So is that going to add some points?"

"-999%," Sasuke glared at him,

"So that's for my chances of not being your lover uh!"

* * *

"Sasuke?" His arm stretched to Sasuke,

"I'm not crippled," Sasuke grumbled as he held Naruto's hands.

* * *

Forever.

Owari.

Sorry for OOC-ness.

Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted.


End file.
